


Ричард Аптон Пикман

by fu_ry



Category: Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Gen, Ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: О том, как Пикман "сдружился" с упырями.





	Ричард Аптон Пикман

**Author's Note:**

> Работа ранее была размещена на фикбуке под ником _Миля_, однако затем была удалена вместе с профилем.

– Мне определенно нравится, как этот парень держит себя, – заметил Пикман, указывая на свою модель – молодого худосочного упыря, позировавшего художнику для его новой картины «Свидание в склепе». «Свидание» представляло собой свидание упыря с трупом юной девицы, трупом довольно свежим и аппетитным, как на вкус всякого уважающего себя упыря. Мерзко было смотреть на незаконченное полотно мастера, однако еще более отвратительное зрелище являл собой собакоподобный монстр, восседавший на корточках на импровизированном пьедестале из сдвинутых рядом табуретов. Картера то и дело пробирала дрожь, когда друг обращался к упырю на их диком, визгливом языке, но он стойко терпел, не позволяя себе проявить малодушие и сбежать, ибо терпение и призрение к страху – важнейшие черты для опытного сновидца, которым Картер, безусловно, являлся, хотя никто из его знакомых – даже Ричард Аптон Пикман – об этом не ведал.

Неторопливо текли часы за работой и беседой. Пробило полночь. Упырь недовольно заворчал.

– Да, хватит с него на сегодня. Бедняга, поди, проголодался. – Пикман бросил чудовищу короткую команду, и тот слез со своего постамента и тщательно размял конечности. На несколько минут хозяин вышел из мастерской, оставив Картера наедине с одиозной тварью, которая, впрочем, не проявляла к Картеру ни малейшего интереса, ибо знала, что он – друг друга его племени, а потому его нельзя есть, а если есть нельзя – какой тут может быть интерес для упыря? А кроме того, упырь, как показалось Картеру, успел вдоволь на него наглядеться за нудные часы позирования художнику. 

Наконец Пикман вернулся, волоча за собой увесистый мешок, который он отдал упырю, и тот, радостно взвизгнув и благодарно и чуть ли не с нежностью взглянув на художника, схватил мешок и поковылял в смежную с мастерской комнату, где находился бездонный колодец, ведший в такие глубины и дали бостонских подземных лабиринтов, которые уж многие годы не знавали ни единого человеческого шага, за исключением, быть может, шагов Пикмана, если он, конечно, все еще был человеком. 

Картер бросил взгляд на мольберт. Недорисованный упырь на картине склонялся над открытым саркофагом в старинном, поросшем плесенью склепе, таком мрачном, что даже пауки не смели ткать в его стенах свои тонкие серебристые саваны; в саркофаге же возлежала девушка, и труп ее, похоже, был недавним, что контрастировало с древностью и ветхостью окружающей обстановки.

– Как тебе? – спросил Пикман.  
– Очень… – Рэндольф Картер замялся. Да, он был знаком с большей частью работ художника, в том числе и с печально известным «Обедом упыря», и с еще более жутким «Уроком», однако всякий раз полотна Пикмана заставляли его содрогаться. И да, картины Пикмана были не такими, о которых можно было просто сказать, что они красивы, и да, картины Пикмана вообще-то с трудом поддавались словесному описанию. – Очень реалистично. 

– Еще бы! Я все рисовал с натуры. В склепе на Коппс-Хилл. 

– Ужели там еще хоронят?

– Нет. С чего ты взял?

– Девушку, похоже, похоронили недавно. Хотя мне не встречались имена молодых женщин в некрологе за последние месяцы.

– Ее похоронили в 1699-м.

– Тогда она неплохо сохранилась. Такое чувство, как будто спит.

– Она забальзамирована. И знаешь, упыри на нее давно уж глаз положили, да только я убедил их не есть ее, чтобы не отравились, бедняжки. Но она их все равно как магнитом притягивает. Придут, бывает, сядут в кружок вокруг и часами на нее смотрят. Ты тоже должен на нее взглянуть, дружище. 

Слова Пикмана насторожили Картера. Определенно, закрытое кладбище – не лучшее место для ночной прогулки. 

– Быть может, не сегодня? – с сомнением молвил мужчина.

– Да полно тебе, Картер. Пойдем, здесь недалеко.

– Это к Коппс-Хилл-то? Мы и к утру туда не доберемся.

Пикман хитро улыбнулся и, ни слова не говоря, схватил Картера за руку и потащил к кирпичной кладке колодца в соседней комнате.

***

Они спускались по крутой слизкой лестнице, и Пикман понемногу учил Картера простейшим фразам языка упырей, заставляя друга по несколько раз повторять одни и те же последовательности звуков, пока не приходил к выводу, что эту фразу Рэндольф запомнил и произносит ее абсолютно правильно. 

Они уже минули множество ходов и переходов, крутых и пологих спусков, развилок и подземных перекрестков, когда Пикман вдруг остановился.

– Не испугайся: сейчас мы встретимся со стаей упырей, – сказал он и, свернув направо, толкнул грубо сколоченную дубовую дверь.

Картер опасливо ступил за порог и очутился в просторном гроте, совершенно пустом, если не считать доброй дюжины упырей, сгрудившейся в наиболее сыром углу грота вокруг мешка, данного каких-то три четверти часа назад одному из них Ричардом Пикманом. Из мешка упыри извлекали куски сырого мяса и кости с поблескивающими белыми хрящами, и целых голубей, лишь частично ощипанных, и желтые куриные лапки и все это поглощали, не спеша, а спокойно, смакуя каждый кусочек, будто вкуснейший деликатес. Наконец, один упырь заметил пришельцев, и два с лишним десятка любопытных глаз разом уставилось на Картера. Мужчине показалось, что упыри смотрят на него выжидающе, и, собравшись с духом, представился так, как только что научил его Пикман. Упыриное племя одобрительно залопотало, услышав от напуганного незнакомца «Не тронь меня, я друг художника», и, боле не обращая на мужчину никакого внимания, вернулось к трапезе. А Пикман, довольный происходящим, повел Картера дальше по угрюмым, позабытым много лет назад бостонским катакомбам. 

– Как ты их не боишься? – спросил Картер, когда они отошли на достаточное от грота упырей расстояние.

– У меня договор с этими существами.

– И какой же?

– Они способствуют развитию моего творчества, за что я обязуюсь однажды присоединиться к их племени.

– Неужто ты такая важная особа, что они непременно хотят заполучить тебя в компаньоны? – Картер рассмеялся. Вся эта история начала порядком забавлять его: дружба с упырями – подумать только! 

– Примкнув к ним, я стану их вожаком, – серьезно ответил Пикман.

– Ужели за то, что ты в красках увековечил их лики? – Неприятная колкость со стороны Рэндольфа.

– Не насмехайся, друг Картер. Однажды я спас их щенка.

***

Да, я спас одного из их подменышей, вынужденного провести первые годы своей жизни среди людей. 

Довелось мне однажды поздним утром побывать в одном из тех бостонских кварталов, которые порядочные жители обходят стороной. Да что там греха таить, не однажды я посещал пронизанные опиумным дымом клоаки в наихудших частях города, и гореть бы мне за это в аду, Картер, да только я – ха-ха – не попаду в него. 

Лавируя между бочками с протухшей рыбой и в обилии наличествующими на моем пути всевозможными отбросами, я покрывал метр за метр расстояние от одного прелестного злачного местечка до своего дома, когда вдруг услышал шум детской забавы, которая, впрочем, забавой не оказалась. Я приблизился к толпе мальчишек, избивающих ребенка помладше, и приказал всем разойтись. Большинство сбежало сразу, остальные – как только обнаружили, что большая часть их воинственного ополчения дезертировала. 

Опиум или божественное провидение заставило меня поднять избитого ребенка на руки и отнести к себе домой, вместо того, чтобы попросить помощи в городе или попытаться отыскать его родителей? 

Только шаг за порог – и я сразу же принялся за осмотр мальчика. Повреждения оказались не такими серьезными, как я ожидал: несколько ушибов и неглубоких ран, которые я поспешил обработать. В то же время ребенок был чрезвычайно худ и слаб, и с жутко нездоровым цветом лица, и плохо говорил в свои лет пять; он отвечал на все мои вопросы – болит ли где, отчего на него напали, – но я не мог разобрать ни слова в его чуднóм детском лепете. И четко услышал лишь два слова: «Мама мертва». 

Итак, мальчик был в удовлетворительном состоянии и даже немного повеселел, пока я развлекал его тем, что рисовал милые детские картинки вроде цветущей лужайки или щенка, хотя и занимал малыша боле сам процесс рисования, нежели его результат. Вместе с этим я обдумывал дальнейший план действий. 

Я оставил ребенка на попечение старухи-кухарки, поведав ей, как обнаружил ребенка, и приказав нагреть воды и искупать мальчика, а затем накормить и уложить спать в гостевой комнате, покуда я буду разыскивать его близких. 

Я скоро возвратился: немного потребовалось времени, чтобы понять, что в вопросе найденыша мне не помогут. Да, я вернулся в квартал, в котором нашел мальчика, да, я расспросил каждого встречного, не обыскались ли еще поблизости отсюда ребенка, подпадающего под предоставленное мною краткое описание, и да, я даже показывал наскоро нарисованный карандашом его портрет, однако всякий раз слышал лишь ругательства да «ведьмовское отродье», брошенное не мне, как я сперва подумал, но в адрес того самого невинного ребенка. И только один седовласый старик предоставил мне некоторые полезные сведения. Так, от него я узнал, что мать моего найденыша звалась Батшеба Эванс. Вообще-то неплохая девушка, она умерла несколько дней назад, и никто не знает, от чего, только поседела сильно за пять лет после рождения сына, названного Джоном. Быть может, помешалась, бедняжка, с таким-то ребеночком, сущим дьяволом, только прикинувшемся дитятей. Батшеба же сиротой была, об отце мальчишки и вовсе ничего не известно, так что нет у ребенка родственников. 

Это все, что мне удалось выведать у старика. И все еще для меня оставалось загадкой, почему в округе так невзлюбили маленького Джонни, все только невнятные намеки я слышал от случайных встречных, что спуталась Батшеба по молодости с дьяволом, ибо как иначе возможно объяснить появление на свет столь ужасного ребенка? Так чем же был ужасен несчастный мальчик? Увы, мне никто об этом упорно не желал говорить. Но как ты догадался, Картер, этот мальчик был рожден среди упырей, и может быть, именно поэтому простые люди чувствовали к нему необъяснимую неприязнь. 

Меня встретила кухарка, когда я возвратился. Никогда не видел ее такой взволнованной. Кухарка причитала, что Джонни так сильно, так сильно испугал ее, старую тщедушную женщину. Она поведала, что, только закрыв за мной двери, она принялась за исполнение моих указаний. Она смогла без происшествий искупать ребенка, но он ей показался таким нездорово холодным, что его не смогла согреть ни теплая вода и мягкий плед, в который она укутала Джонни после купания, ни даже грелка. Кухарка попыталась накормить ребенка, но он не пожелал съесть ни ложки супа, ни ломтика сладкого пирога. Она решила, что ребенок напуган, а потому не хочет есть, и уложила малыша спать, как ей и было велено. Она ушла на кухню и так увлеклась делами, что не заметила, как найденыш, выбравшись из постели, пробрался за ней следом на кухню. Когда же старуха наконец заметила мальчонку, тот выбегал из кухни с куском сырой телятины, который за несколько секунд до этого лежал на разделочной доске в ожидании ее острого ножа. Кухарка бросилась за маленьким воришкой и застала его – о ужас! – поедающим сырое мясо. Нет, ребенок не хотел подшутить над старой женщиной – он с превеликим наслаждением отрывал зубами крупные куски телятины и глотал их, практически не пережевывая, а капли крови со свежего мяса капали на идеально чистый пол гостиной. 

***

Всю последующую неделю я был занят тем, что продолжал искать информацию о родственниках Джонни или хотя бы знакомых Батшебы, однако ничего нового мне узнать не удалось. В то же время я был обеспокоен тем, что ребенка невозможно было заставить съесть хоть немного нормальной человеческой пищи, и только сырое мясо он с удовольствием ел, наводя ужас на старуху-кухарку и прислугу, в обязанность которой вошло удалять кровавые следы его завтраков и ужинов со стен, скатертей и пола. 

Я всерьез тревожился за здоровье мальчика, ограничившего себя столь странной диетой, а посему решил обратиться за помощью к моему другу Саймону Грегори, хорошему доктору. Однако мне не повезло: я не застал его на месте работы и не смог вызвать его на дом для осмотра мальчика, так как добрый старик Грегори оказался нездоров. Тогда я решил посетить его лично. Справившись о здоровье врача, которое несколько пошатнулось в последнее время вследствие давшей о себе знать язвы, я изложил ему суть дела и услышал от Грегори предположение, что привязанность к сырому мясу – не иначе как дело привычки. «Ты ведь говорил, – сказал он мне, – что мать его сиротой была, и притом незамужней? Жили бедно, вот мальчонка, очевидно, и приспособился воровать у мясника тайком от матери мясо. Или сам охотился на бездомных кошек. Быть может, он и не видывал никогда лучшей пищи». 

Итак, я выслушал доктора, и хотя мне его аргументы показались не слишком убедительными, я искренне поблагодарил старика за гостеприимный прием, а также за напутствия по уходу за ребенком, и, попрощавшись и пожелав ему скорейшего выздоровления, отправился восвояси. 

Моя обратная дорога вела через кладбище. Ты знаешь, Картер, я никогда не был трусом, но в ту ночь мне жутко было ступать по кладбищенской сырой земле, минуя покосившиеся памятники и поросшие мхом склепы. Я будто чувствовал надвигающуюся угрозу, и от этого странного ощущения у меня заплетались ноги, так что я вынужден был шагать медленнее и все пристальнее вглядывался во тьму. Вдруг я услышал какие-то звуки, напоминающие речь, но едва ли человеческую. «Уж не начал ли я галлюцинировать?» – подумал я, но тут же отбросил эту гипотезу как опровергнутую, ибо увидел говорящих. 

Да, я увидел упырей. Троица упырей восседала вокруг раскопанной могилы, на памятнике при которой – о, боги! – значилось «Батшеба Эванс». И еще я увидел белоснежные кости, не иначе как человеческие, передаваемые упырями из рук в руки, будто в некой игре, и увидел песьи морды этих ночных тварей, и их человекоподобные фигуры, которые в то же время не наводили на мысль о чем-либо человеческом, и услышал их лопочущий говор, который сперва принял за галлюцинацию. 

В ужасе я бросился прочь – к дому Грегори. Я перепрыгивал через могилы, моя одежда цеплялась за сорняки, и трость я потерял во время бега. Я почти обезумел, Картер, когда увидел упырей впервые (я не считаю Джонни, разумеется). И страх подгонял меня, заставлял нестись с бешеной скоростью. Только у дома Грегори я сбавил темп, а далее поплелся обходным путем до своего жилища. 

***

Я вошел в свой дом и только тогда понял, как сильно похож мой найденыш на повстречавшихся мне на кладбище тварей. Безусловно, он сочетал в себе человеческое воспитание и повадки упырей. Как только я понял это, меня охватило тревожное чувство, которое с каждым часом только возрастало. Я не смог уснуть ни ночью, ни утром и все думал о том, что же мне следует предпринять. Любой здравомыслящий человек обратился бы в полицию и передал ребенка в руки уполномоченных особ, однако у меня были другие намерения. Не поддается сомнению, что каждое живое существо должно проживать в естественной для него среде, даже если эта среда обитания представляет собой кладбище. 

Итак, я твердо решил вернуть ребенка сородичам, а посему, как только над Бостоном сгустились сумерки, направился в сторону кладбища, ведя за мертвенно-холодную руку маленького Джонни, словно заботливый отец. 

Мы прочесывали кладбище, переходя от более старых захоронений к более новым. Взошла луна. В ее неверном свете памятники, ограды и деревья отбрасывали тени, что казались живыми – эдакими эфемерными субстанциями, обладающими собственной волей, но не вольными сдвинуться с места и вынужденными лишь едва различимо колебаться. Как и в прошлую ночь, я ощутил приступ необъяснимой тревоги, которая передалась мальчику, и он начал капризничать. Я засомневался, стоило ли приводить его на кладбище с целью отдать в лапы бездушных упырей? В конце концов, он всего лишь ни в чем не повинный ребенок, а я мог оказаться неправым, сделав предположение о его принадлежности к упыриному племени. Даже несмотря на его похожее на псиную морду маленькое личико. Даже несмотря на его пристрастие к сырому мясу. Я был готов повернуть назад, однако Джонни неожиданно остановился, крепко ухватившись за ткань моего костюма и таким образом не позволяя мне ступить дальше. Он всматривался, прислушивался, принюхивался. 

Я посмотрел туда, куда смотрел ребенок, однако не увидел ничего. Зато я совершенно отчетливо расслышал уже знакомое мне лопотание и пошел на него, ведя за собой Джонни, который, удовлетворившись своими наблюдениями, перестал капризничать и удерживать меня на месте. Он тоже предчувствовал. Казалось, предчувствовал некое радостное событие, приятный сюрприз, будто Рождество наступило на несколько месяцев раньше. «Рождество – семейный праздник…» – пронеслось у меня в голове в тот самый момент, когда из-за облаков показалась желтая луна и осветила сонмище упырей, пирующих под бдительным надзором статуи ангела близ входа в древний склеп. 

В первую секунду мне захотелось сбежать, но страх сковал все мои движения, и я остался стоять как вкопанный. И я смотрел на упырей, тогда как они смотрели на меня, перестав жевать. Вскоре я сообразил, что эти твари по большей части не меня одаривают взглядом красных дьявольских глаз, а Джонни. Живейший интерес вызвало у них появление маленького, исхудалого мальчика, который, высвободившись из моей крепкой отцовской хватки, заковылял к стае собравшихся собакоподобных монстров. А упыри заковыляли ему навстречу, и походки их были одинаковы, так что последние мои сомнения касательно их родства незамедлительно развеялись. 

***

Да, Картер, я оставил упыренка с его соплеменниками. И я готов был забыть эту историю как страшный сон, но упыри мне забыться не дали. Они стали являться ко мне небольшими группами по три-четыре особи, обычно – со спасенным мною щенком, и заглядывать в окна моего дома или бродить по двору. Поначалу я страшился их светящихся во тьме ночи очей, пытливо следивших за мной, но вскоре привык и начал впускать их в дом, когда слуги ложились спать, и показывать им мастерскую и библиотеку. Им нравилось вертеть в руках книги и рассматривать богатые на иллюстрации или многообразие шрифтов издания, а некоторые из упырей, как обнаружилось, умели даже различать отдельные напечатанные слова, и всякий раз, когда находили знакомое слово, озвучивали его на своем упырьем языке, обучая таким образом меня и своих неграмотных сородичей. 

А теперь я их рисую, и за небольшую благодарность – ты сам видел – они охотно берутся мне помочь. И они клятвенно мне обещали, что как только я пожелаю вступить в их ряды, они тотчас сделают меня высокопоставленным упырем. 

***

– Мы пришли, – произнес Пикман, закончив свой рассказ. Последние несколько минут повествования припали на подъем по трухлявой деревянной лестнице, приведшей художника и его друга на поверхность. Они очутились в скромной пыльной капелле, от которой к Коппс-Хилл – рукой подать.

Вот и старинное кладбище, могила Мэзеров, покосившиеся памятники с именами тех, кто застал Салемский процесс. Вот и склеп. Пикман вошел первым, сказал несколько слов, и не на английском языке. Значит, упыри сейчас внутри. Да, Картеру уже приходилось встречаться с упырями, спасибо Пикману, но третья встреча за ночь – это, пожалуй, слишком. 

– Картер? Зайди же ты наконец.

И Картер вошел. Он снова увидел упырей, сидящих кружком, однако на сей раз никто из них не взглянул на мужчину, ибо все они неотрывно смотрели на покойницу, лежащую в саркофаге со сдвинутой крышкой, на девушку с чертами, которые художник Ричард Аптон Пикман не пожелал передать в своей картине – черты схожести с упырями, этими ужасными красноглазыми чудовищами. И нет, не хотелось упырям съесть ее, как сказал Картеру Пикман, но они смотрели на нее с глубокой нежностью, с трогательным благоговейным обожанием.


End file.
